


put on a show for me

by toewsin (haroldslouis)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Nipple kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strip Tease, okay a little bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haroldslouis/pseuds/toewsin
Summary: Patrick does a little striptease in the locker room after the OT win. Jonny can't deal.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> The idea was born after the game against the Oilers, when I saw [this tweet](http://toewsin.tumblr.com/post/182608770983/officialhilaryknight-the-blackhawks-after-a-6-2), and then Jonny went and scored a filthy OT winner against the Canucks and there was no backing out after that.
> 
> Enjoy!

They’re winning again. Jonny can’t keep the grin off of his face as he trudges down the tunnel, heading towards the sounds of whooping and music coming from the locker room. The past few games have been pure fucking joy for them, with the relief of finally winning again making place for satisfaction about their performances and their insane powerplay. Drops of sweat trickle down his spine and his forehead throbs when he tugs his chin strap loose.

The smell of sweat and spilled Gatorade meets him when he steps into the locker room, holding his hands up at the cheers his teammates send his way. Sharpy and Bur are talking to Seabs, still wearing their suits and having finished up their analysis of the game. Alex and Dylan are huddled over by the speakers, turning the music down as the reporters start coming into the locker room. Jonny is up last, and the second he’s finished answering his questions, the music is turned back up.

He sprawls a little in his stall, his jersey and helmet already discarded on the floor somewhere. Just as he’s tugging at the velcro straps of his shoulder pads, there’s a chorus of whistles coming from across the locker room. 

He looks over and spots Patrick, whipping his jersey over his head like a helicopter before sending it flying into Connor’s face. Connor’s laughing, throwing the jersey back at Patrick and using his other hand to join the whistles.

“C’mon, Peeks, gonna give us a little Showtime?” Sharpy hollers, not bothering to hide his grin. 

Jonny looks back over to Patrick, taking in his flushed and sweaty face. He’s smiling at the ground, tongue between his teeth. Jonny takes a drag from his bottle of water, his eyes on the flash of dimples in Patrick’s cheeks. And then Patrick starts moving his hips to the low beat of the song, dragging them slowly from left to right as he tugs his shoulder pads loose. The upper body pads come off as well, and Patrick lets them fall to the floor right when the bass drops a little lower. 

A cheer erupts again and Jonny feels the back of his neck heating up. The movements of Patrick’s hips are still pretty tame, but for him, they aren’t. They bring back memories from last season, when they’d taken to jerking each other off on the road sometimes - just to take the edge off before going to sleep, they told each other. They hadn’t started it back up this season, with no clear reason why. The shitty losses and the stress had just become too big to ignore, and no moment had felt right to initiate it again. That doesn’t mean he’s forgotten about it. Not at all. The thrusting motions of Patrick’s hips against his fist have stayed with him a long time, longer that he’d be willing to admit. And now, having it back in his face like this, it’s making a shiver of arousal run down his spine. 

Patrick is wearing an Under Armor shirt underneath his gear, and Jonny can see his nipples clearly through the tight, thin fabric. Patrick’s hands have moved lower, palms sliding down his stomach suggestively, which even makes Duncs whistle. Jonny takes another gulp of water, not taking his eyes off of Patrick. 

Patrick’s hands slide even lower, his fingertips disappearing underneath the waistband of his pants. Jonny looks at Patrick’s hands, remembering how Patrick would always thrust up into his own hand when he’d jerk himself off, letting Jonny watch as he’d jerked off, too. He shifts a little, heat pooling in his stomach. 

Just when he thinks Patrick’s going to pull down his pants, he sees Patrick curling his fingers around the hem of his Under Armor shirt. It’s tugged up over his head, and Jonny feels his cock harden with every inch of skin that’s revealed. He drags his eyes to his knees once he catches sight of Patrick’s pink nipples, perky and hard in the cold air of the locker room. The rush in his head is drowned out by the whoops of his teammates and the sultry beat of the song. 

His mind floods with images of Patrick’s nipples rubbing up against his chest pads, all sensitive and raw after a game. He sneaks another look, taking in the pink nubs against the pale skin. Patrick’s collar bones and stomach gleam in the harsh light, the sweaty skin making Jonny’s throat go dry. 

Patrick’s still moving his hips to the beat of the song, his tongue caught between his teeth as he sends a cocky grin in Drake’s direction. Jonny looks over and sees the way a blush creeps up Drake’s neck, who looks a little embarrassed at being caught, but also not taking his eyes away from Patrick’s body. 

It makes something hot simmer low in Jonny’s stomach, and he looks around. Drake isn’t the only one of their teammates who’s clearly taken by the sight of Patrick undressing himself slowly to the music, revealing his body to their eyes. He looks back at Patrick, who’s moving his hands down his stomach again, fingers disappearing in the waistband of his pants. He’s loving this, Jonny can tell. Patrick’s always been a slut for attention. Yeah, he’ll go all small and bashful at first, but his eyes will spark a little brighter, his grin shifting into something sharper. 

Patrick’s just unclasped the front of his pants, the front flap dipping forward. Jonny can see the band of Patrick’s jockstrap over his hips, the elastic digging into the soft skin. Patrick catches Jonny’s eyes and gives him a small smirk. It’s so reminiscent of the looks Patrick used to send him last season when he wanted to get off, it makes his cock twitch inside his own jockstrap. It’s dangerous, what Patrick’s doing to him. Just one of their teammates would have to look over at him and they’d know he’s getting hard for Patrick. He should put a stop to it, stand up from his bench and crack a joke, break the tension. But he can’t. He’s transfixed by Patrick’s fingers, the movement of his hips, showing himself off and clearly enjoying it. 

Thankfully, that’s when Colliton and two other coaches enter the locker room. Sharpy cackles loudly at the look on Colliton’s face when he registers the whistles and whoops being thrown at Patrick. Patrick sends him a sheepish grin and shrugs, seemingly unbothered that his striptease is being cut short by a disapproving look from his coach. 

And then it’s as if the tension in the room had never been there. Everyone resumes getting themselves undressed and a few guys head into the showers, singing along to the pop song that’s now blasting through the speakers. 

Jonny forces himself to get moving, too, shaking his head a little. He looks over at Drake, who’s bobbing his head to the song and grabbing a towel from the shelf above his head. He doesn’t seem bothered, anymore, either, joking with Connor about the game. It leaves Jonny feeling strangely bereft, as if he’s being left behind here - in this state of arousal and confused annoyance at Patrick’s little performance. 

He’s got his back to the locker room as he puts his gear back on the shelves above his head. His half-hard cock is slowly softening inside his jock, and he begins to tug off the rest of his clothes. 

When he turns around to head to the showers, Patrick’s face is suddenly in front of him. He startles a little. Patrick’s eyes are very blue, up close like this, and his cheeks are still pink. He’s naked, Jonny thinks. He doesn’t let his eyes wander down to check, and he lets his towel hang in front of his stomach and crotch. 

“Jesus,” he breathes, frowning at Patrick. “Warn a guy.”

Patrick ignores him, looking up at Jonny’s face. “We’re still going to yours, right? This afternoon was a fluke, okay, I definitely  _ can _ beat you on Rainbow Road.”

Jonny snorts, taking in the defiant glint in Patrick’s eyes. “Sure, buddy, you tell yourself that.”

He goes to move past Patrick with a friendly clap on the shoulder, but right that second,  Patrick turns away. His hand doesn’t connect with Patrick’s shoulder, and his fingers move down Patrick’s chest. He pulls his hand back, but not before the tips of his fingers briefly brush along Patrick’s nipples. 

The clear burst of arousal he gets makes the panicked rush in his brain start up again and he completely misses Patrick’s question, staring down at the hint of wetness on Patrick’s lips.

“What?”

Patrick makes an exasperated noise. “I said to hurry up, old man. You going deaf now, too?”

“Shut up,” Jonny grumbles, ignoring Patrick’s laugh as he heads towards the shower. 

 

\--

 

Jonny closes the door to his apartment behind him and turns around, watching Patrick bend over and toe off his shoes. His feet make soft noises as he pads down the hallway, heading into the living room. “Get me a beer?” he calls after himself.

“Get your own,” Jonny says back, while he walks into the kitchen. He looks over and sees Patrick sink a little further into the cushions of the couch. He rolls his eyes and takes out two beers from the fridge, uncapping them. 

“Here.” He pushes the beer into Patrick’s hand and drops down onto the couch as well. 

He’d expected Patrick to start up Mario Kart right away, eager to fix his reputation. But the TV is on the Sports Network, playing a highlight reel of their game. 

“Fucking great effort,” Patrick says, gesturing at the TV. Jonny looks over and sees him tonguing the rim of his beer bottle, his eyes fixed on the screen. 

He swallows around the dryness in his throat. “It was,” he replies, watching himself deke around the defenders and fire the puck into the back of the net.

“Yeah, baby!” Patrick crows, a cocky lilt to his voice. He makes a little hip thrust as the TV shows off the celebration and the team rushing onto the ice. 

“Stop it,” Jonny blurts, feeling something tighten in his stomach at the sight of it.

Patrick looks over to him. “Hm?”

“I’ve seen your striptease already, no need for a highlight reel of that, too.” He feels his cheeks go hot by even calling it a striptease. The sight of Patrick nipples comes back before his eyes and he rubs at a phantom itch on his chest.

“You liked that?” Patrick asks, the grin back on his face.

Jonny briefly takes in the dimples before looking back at the TV. “You sure got some all hot and bothered,” he mumbles, realizing that he’s sounding a little prickly. He bites down on his lower lip and scratches his thumb against the label of his beer bottle

Patrick’s quiet for a second.“Drake seemed to like it,” he offers, an odd tone to his voice. 

Jonny twists his lips, looking down at his beer bottle before taking a swig. He swallows hard, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Guess he did.”

They both don’t say much after that, focusing on the TV as it shows a slow motion replay of Jonny’s goal. It’s a good goal, he knows that, driven by the desperation and intensity that overtime brings.

“That’s real fucking hot, Jon,” Patrick mumbles, his voice soft. 

Jonny feels a burst of want move down his stomach, and he turns his head towards Patrick. He takes in the sight of him, sprawled on the couch with his legs stretched out in front of him, feet on the coffee table. He’s got his beer bottle resting against his hip, fingers curled loose around the neck. It’s the same spot where the elastic of his jock strap had been digging into his hip, earlier tonight. The hem of his soft looking t-shirt is rucked up a little, and Jonny can see a hint of the patch of hair leading from Patrick’s navel to the waistband of his sweatpants. 

He knows he’s looking, and he knows Patrick can tell. He sees Patrick’s hips shift, tilting towards him a little. His eyes drag back up across Patrick’s torso, and there’s a lump in his throat when he notices the outline of Patrick’s nipples again. They’re perked up against the shirt and Jonny feels his fingers twitch. 

Patrick’s lets his other hand drop away from his stomach, falling in the space between their bodies. His palm is up, fingers slightly spread. Jonny recognizes it for the invitation that it is.

He closes the distance between them, letting his hands slide into Patrick’s neck as he tilts Patrick’s face towards him. The first touch of their lips is soft, laden with prickling electricity. Patrick lets out a noise, and he moves into the touch eagerly. His lips are pliant against Jonny’s, moving with intent. There’s a clear hint of unbridled want behind it and Jonny tugs at Patrick’s shirt.

Patrick moves closer, deepening the kiss by opening his mouth. Jonny slides his hands up into Patrick hair and lets the strands slide between his fingers. When he tugs, Patrick opens his mouth further on a gasp and Jonny lets his tongue push between Patrick’s lips. It feels amazing, to feel the slick of Patrick’s tongue against his own, his nose pressed against Patrick’s skin. The memories of last season must’ve dulled slightly, because none of the times he’d jerked off to them had felt anything close to the real thing. 

Patrick’s needy, is the thing. He’s making soft noises every time Jonny changes the course of the kiss, sucking on the tip of Patrick’s tongue or biting down on his bottom lip, getting it all wet and plush. It’s making him go slightly light-headed, the sounds coming from Patrick’s mouth going straight to his cock. 

“Jonny,” Patrick breathes against his lips, pulling back slightly. “C’mon.”

His fingers tighten in Patrick’s hair at the sound of his voice, and he ducks his head lower. His mouth skips past Patrick’s cheek, feeling the rough stubble against his lips as he leaves a shallow bite on bone of Patrick’s jaw. He moves down to suck a few kisses against the skin of Patrick’s throat, pulling it in between his lips. Patrick had showered at the rink, they all did, but he imagines the sweat pooling in the hollow of Patrick’s throat as he sweeps his tongue above his collar bone. 

“Fuck, Jon.” Patrick arches his neck further back, giving Jonny more space to continue sucking and nipping at his skin. “You want this, huh?”

“Why’d we fucking stop,” Jonny mumbles, mostly to himself. 

He feels Patrick’s throat move against his lips as Patrick lets out a soft laugh. “Because we’re idiots.”

Jonny nips at Patrick’s collar bone, dragging his hands up and down Patrick’s body. He lets out a breath when his fingers skip over Patrick’s nipples. He feels Patrick stiffen underneath his hands, a tremble going through him. 

He pulls back to look at Patrick’s face, taking in the pink tint to his cheeks and his watery eyes. Fuck. It’s like a punch to his gut, remembering the way Patrick would get all teary whenever he got really turned on. He brings one hand up to cup Patrick’s cheek, the other hand still curled around his ribs. 

His voice sounds more steady than he feels when he mumbles, “Let’s not stop again. Okay?”

There’s a twitch at the corner of Patrick’s mouth, his expression going soft. “Okay.”

Something loosens in Jonny’s chest and he can feel the smile spreading on his lips. He leans forward, ready to capture Patrick in a kiss again. 

Patrick leans back, though, a grin on his face. “On one condition.”

Jonny frowns. “What?” he asks, his fingers tugging at the hem of Patrick’s shirt, impatient.

“You admit that my baller moves made your dick hard in front of all our teammates.” Patrick moves his gaze down to Jonny’s crotch before dragging his eyes back up, the challenging smirk still curling at his lips. 

Jonny rolls his eyes. “Pretty sure I wasn’t the only one, you show off,” he grumbles. He moves his hands to Patrick’s wrists and stands up from the couch, tugging Patrick along.

“That’s right,” Patrick breathes, pushing further into Jonny’s space. “E’rybody wants a piece of eighty-eight.”

Jonny lets go of Patrick’s wrist to cup the curve of his ass, squeezing down. “Yeah, well, they’re not getting any.”

Patrick cracks a smile, swooping his tongue over his lower lip. “Gonna keep me all to yourself, then?”

“Definitely.”


	2. two

It had sounded like a promise, and Jonny realizes that it is when he looks down at Patrick on his bed, naked except for his boxers. He’s not going to let Patrick go. Hell, even letting him leave his bed is going to be a tough task, with Patrick looking like that.

He shucks off the last of his clothes and gets on the bed, holding himself up over Patrick’s body. Patrick’s looking up at him as he lets his hand move down his chest, thumbing at Patrick’s nipples.

“Fuck,” Patrick breathes, arching his back into the touch. “How d’you even know?”

Jonny swallows, bringing his thumb up to Patrick’s mouth. A shiver of want moves down his stomach when Patrick brings his tongue out, wetting his thumb. He brings it back down to Patrick’s chest, circling a nipple. “I caught you doing it, in the beginning. You were jerking off but you’d keep pulling at your nipples.” 

“Feels good.” Patrick lets out a noise when Jonny pulls on the nub, moving it between his thumb and index-finger. “Yeah, like that.”

Jonny wets his other thumb and moves it across Patrick’s other nipple. Patrick pushes up his chest even more, digging the back of his head into the pillow. Jonny can feel the tremble in Patrick’s legs when he digs his thumbs right under the nubs, Patrick’s breath going shallow. 

He moves back slightly, looking down at Patrick’s crotch. His cock is hard in his boxers, a wet patch underneath the waistband. Seeing the outline of Patrick’s cock, the base thick and wide, with the head twitching against the wet fabric, it makes his throat go dry. 

“You did that, too,” Patrick mumbles, his eyes swooping between Jonny’s face and his own cock. “You just kept looking, like you wanted to suck me down. Made me crazy, thinkin’ about it.”

Jonny moves down between Patrick’s legs, his fingers curling in the waistband of Patrick’s boxers. “I did,” he admits. And he still does, his mouth watering at the tantalizing sight of Patrick big cock, still covered but no less obscene.

“Fuck.” Patrick’s eyes go darker, noticing the way Jonny’s tongue comes out to wet his lower lip. “You gonna?”

Jonny nods, tugging the waistband down. Patrick’s cock is stiff, wetly slapping against his stomach once his boxers are down his hips. 

Saliva pools on his tongue as he bends down to take the head between his lips, dragging the flat of his tongue over the slit. He feels Patrick’s thighs tremble beneath his fingers as he takes his cock further into his mouth. His lips stretch around the girth, and the weight of it is heavy on his tongue. 

“Jonny,” Patrick whines, tensing up further underneath his hands. “Like that, yeah.”

Jonny feels the back of his neck heat up with the praise, taking in Patrick’s cock further and trying to breathe through his nose. The head bumps against the back of his throat and he instinctively swallows around it, sucking in his cheeks. 

He starts up a rhythm, taking Patrick’s cock down his throat and using his tongue to push along the underside of the shaft on every upstroke. It’s a heady feeling, tasting Patrick’s salty pre-cum and having Patrick’s fingers on his cheeks, feeling himself move in and out of Jonny’s mouth.

“So good for me,” Patrick pants, threading his fingers through Jonny’s hair and holding him by the back of the neck. The slight pressure makes Jonny moan, Patrick’s cock slipping a little deeper down his throat. His nose is pressed up against Patrick’s pubes, sweat and spit wetting his chin. 

He brings his hands up to Patrick’s chest, finding Patrick’s nipples and rubbing them between his fingers. It makes Patrick curse and arch his back, his cock pushing in further. 

“Jesus,” Patrick breathes, moving his hands to Jonny’s jaw and slowly pulling him off of his cock. “You gotta fuck me, or I’m gonna come down your throat now.”

Jonny rests his head against Patrick’s thigh, slightly overwhelmed with the sensations and the images Patrick’s giving him. “I’m,” he begins, clearing his sensitive throat. “I’m good with both.”

“I’ll put you on your knees next time,” Patrick promises, reaching up to get at Jonny’s nightstand, rummaging through the drawer. He drops the bottle of lube next to Jonny’s head. “But I’ve been jerking off since the summer about you fucking me, so get to it.”

Jonny chuckles, lifting his head and pressing a soft kiss against Patrick’s hip. “Bossy,” he mumbles.

He grabs the bottle of lube and squirts some out on his fingers, rubbing them together. Patrick’s widening his legs, putting the hollows of his knees on Jonny’s shoulders. Just the sight of him, open and exposed like that, makes something burn low in his stomach. 

Patrick’s needy moans spur him on as he takes his time to stretch Patrick’s hole. It’s a tight fit once he gets two fingers in, moving them in and out of Patrick’s hole, slowly fucking him with them. He finds Patrick’s prostate soon enough, using the sparks of pleasure to push in a third finger, twisting his hand every time he pulls out. 

Patrick gets impatient after a while, though, digging his heels into Jonny’s back when he wants to push in a fourth finger.

“I’m ready, c’mon,” he breathes, tugging at his hard cock with one hand. “Get in me.” 

Jonny slowly pulls out his fingers and uses his other hand to cover them in lube again, getting his own cock slick. He swipes the last of it around Patrick’s rim, using his thumb to pull at it. Patrick’s hole is pink and gleaming and his cock twitches. 

The first push inside is pure bliss. “Fuck, Peeks,” he grits out between his teeth, feeling Patrick squeeze hot and tight around him. 

He bottoms out and stays like that for a second, his eyes shut tight at the vice-like grip of Patrick’s body around his cock. “You good?”

Patrick releases his bottom lip from between his teeth, nodding. “You feel so good, Jon,” he mutters, a vulnerable twitch to his mouth. “Move.”

Jonny bends down to press a quick kiss against Patrick’s cheekbone, before pulling his cock out. He moans at the drag of it, Patrick’s hole clinging to his cock as if it wants to keep him inside. The push back in takes away all coherent thought from his brain.

He thrusts deep inside, setting up a steady rhythm that has Patrick making needy noises, pushed out from between his teeth. It makes his thighs and ass clench, looking down at Patrick as he moves in and out of his body. His hips slap noisily against Patrick’s ass, and he moves his hand to dig his fingers into the flesh of his cheeks. He doesn’t fight the urge, bringing his hand down to smack the side of Patrick’s ass. It makes Patrick moan and thrash a little, his fingers digging into the covers. 

“Yeah, harder,” Patrick pants, his legs tightening around Jonny’s back. He’s got one hand braced against the headboard, pushing himself back down onto Jonny’s cock with every thrust. The other one is curled over his pec, fingers moving over his nipple. 

Jonny complies, planting his elbows beside Patrick’s head and lowering his body down. He increases the rhythm of his thrusts, shoving in deeper and harder. His muscles burn, overworked from the game, but it only spurs him on. He presses his face into the space between Patrick’s neck and shoulder, his lips against Patrick’s skin. 

“God.” Patrick’s voice is breathy, the tone higher than usual. “Don’t fuckin’ stop.” 

Jonny moves a hand to the one Patrick’s got braced against the headboard. He curls his fingers around Patrick’s wrist and presses his mouth against Patrick’s cheek. “I won’t. Shit, Peeks, feel so good around my cock. Look so fuckin’ pretty like this.” 

Patrick pushes his chest against Jonny’s, his hand on his nipple trapped between their bodies. Jonny straightens up a little to look, his hips shoving in hard when he sees Patrick’s chest all red, his nipples hard. 

He pushes his thighs under Patrick’s, feeling the tension in his back and ass as he holds himself up to get both of his hands on Patrick’s chest. His thrusts go faster and he pinches Patrick’s nipples between his fingers, trying to keep up the same rhythm. 

Patrick’s bottom lip is bitten raw, and Jonny can see how swollen it is when Patrick releases it from between his teeth. His mouth hangs open a little as he pants and moans with every thrust of Jonny’s cock deep inside him, his nipples being pulled and twisted at the same time. “Yes,” he pants, over and over, his cock slapping against his stomach every time Jonny pushes his cock inside. 

Jonny drags his thumb down to swipe it through the smear of pre-cum on Patrick’s stomach, sucking it inside of his mouth. He grins around it, notices the way Patrick pushes the back of his head further into the pillow at the sight of it. “Fuckin’ love the way you taste.”

“Jonny,” Patrick grits out between his teeth, his breath hitching when Jonny gets his fingers back on his nipples. 

He keeps his thumbs on Patrick’s nipples, his other fingers splaying wide over Patrick’s chest to give him more leverage to push inside, deepening his thrusts. He can feel the heat starting to build in his stomach, His balls are heavy between his legs, slapping against Patrick’s ass. 

“Fuck, Peeks,” he mutters, moving his hands away from Patrick’s chest to his knees. He uses his grip on Patrick’s legs to pull him down harder onto his cock, making Patrick’s hole meet the thrusts of his cock inside. “Not gonna last anymore.”

“Gonna come for me?” Patrick breathes, bringing his hand down to tug at his own cock. His fist moves quickly up and down the slick head, sweat and pre-cum sticking to the hair at the base. 

Jonny nods, setting his jaw as he loses the rhythm, trying to shove his cock as deep inside of Patrick as it can go. His legs tremble and the tension in his stomach increase. “Gonna--” he breathes, choking on the words as he cums, pushing his cock in deep to fill Patrick up. It seems to last a while, the rush of pleasure clouding up his brain as he presses his hips tight against Patrick’s ass.

Once he’s fully spent, he lets himself sink back down on his elbows, his lips against Patrick’s neck. His chest is heaving, his breathing coming out in sharp bursts. 

He can feel Patrick tightening his arms around his back, rubbing up his hard cock against his stomach. The wet head of Patrick’s cock smears against his abs and he makes sure to tense them, feeling Patrick’s jerky movement speed up. 

“Almost there,” Patrick mutters, his breath warm against Jonny’s kin.

Jonny brings his hand between their bodies, circling the base of Patrick’s cock with his fingers and jerking him off. 

“Yeah,” Patrick whines, pushing up his cock in the channel of Jonny’s curled fingers, his movements going shaky. 

Jonny feels Patrick’s orgasm come before it happens, can feel the twitch at the base of Patrick’s cock before the thick ropes of cum shoot up between their stomachs. He uses the added slick on his hand to jerk the last of it from Patrick’s cock, before letting go. 

Patrick’s breathing harshly and Jonny slowly pulls out. He lets himself move slightly to the side, slinging his leg over Patrick’s hip. They come down like that, catching their breaths and tracing their fingers across each other’s skin. 

After a few minutes, Patrick turns his head towards him and gives him a soft kiss on his lips. As he pulls back, Jonny notices the smirk on his face. “A filthy game winner and a top scorer in your bed. Not a bad night for you, Cap.”

Jonny feels the grin creep on his face on its own accord, groaning a little as he stretches. He takes a second to look at Patrick’s face, taking in his raw, swollen lips and his watery blue eyes, hickeys spread down his neck. His fingers tangle in the curls at the back of Patrick’s neck as he pulls him in for another kiss. 

_ Not a bad night at all, indeed. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Any feedback is lovingly drooled upon♡
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://www.toewsin.tumblr.com)!


End file.
